


With Apologies to Marilyn

by Nemesis Adrasteia (Phantom_Midge)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Drabble and a Quarter, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Nemesis%20Adrasteia
Summary: Deadpool gets sweet, sweet vengeance.





	With Apologies to Marilyn

"I said I'd make you X-Jerks pay for not letting me join your little team, and I meant it! PREPARE TO BE MONROE'D, BITCHES!"

Deadpool stepped onto the ventilation grate and turned around so his back was facing the X-Men. The air blowing upward from the grate lifted the skirt of the white dress he wore, giving everyone present an excellent view of his scarred, cancerous ass.

Wolverine leapt backward, his eyes wide with horror. Cyclops screamed like a little girl. Storm threw up. Kitty burst into tears. Colossus fainted. Nightcrawler teleported elsewhere to find some soap, hoping that he would be able to scrub away the ghastly image that was now seared into his retinas.

Professor Xavier merely raised an eyebrow. "I've seen worse."


End file.
